Love, Genuie, Beauty, Not
by KrissyKK
Summary: Caroline, a 1,620 year old witch, goes through tough times. She has to try to find out about the family tree and what happened. Klaroline, Delena , and many more. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own TVD or TO
1. History Lesson, Son! Part 1

Hey guys. I love you all and this is my new story I am writing of the top of my head. I do not own TVD or TO.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young blonde ran through a storage unit hall, looking for her cousin. A dark skinned man followed her as they both were looking for the magical witch, Sophie Deporex. Caroline hit over a white box. Caroline tried her best to make lots of obstacles for the KING of New Orleans as she ran to the spell bound room. Caroline made it just in time before Marcel.

"My dear Carolina-"She shakes her head and shouts "I told you never to call me that" She whipped her arm out giving him an anyersum. After Marcel was unconcusis, Sophie hugged her great cousin. Caroline Forbes or Carolina Hunt was an elder but was very young. Caroline's grandmother, Joe Hunt, casted a spell that made Caroline look the same age as a seventeen year old girl. By doing this evil,dark magic she was 'murdered' by Marcel . Sophie had stolen the...

"Errrrrrggggg"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus Mikelason traveled around with a blonde and piercing blue eyed bombshell. She was with Elijah today. Why did they fight over her? Klaus was on his way to the French Quarter when he smelt fresh blood and muffled screaming. Doppelgänger blood. He thinks to himself didn't Miss Petrova die. He flashes over to the brown haired girl having sucked life out over. He rips the man off of her.

"Marcel, I leave for a century and you resort to drinking skimpy, doppelganger blood."

"Hello my wonderful sire by the way I have to resort to this because of the anniversary. Also the witches are stealing my Da- why I'm I telling you this. "

Klaus grabs the leather shoulder of Marcel's jacket. Joe Hunt's anniversary. She was an amazing witch a hundred years ago. She ran away from her clan and worked for Marcel. Also she had her way into a man's pants with a mesmerizing look. Klaus cants believe he hasn't cut the cake.

"And I didn't even get to go to the funeral"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn's skinny legs wrapped around the eldest original waist.

"Quinn—not ahhh now" Elijah moaned as Quinn stopped taking his jeans off.

"Fine, Fuck you… Bekah and Nik are gone; so I guess you're too busy to give me pleasure." Quinn got up and grabbed the pillow under Elijah's head.

"I am going to take a nap."

"You already toke a nap " Elijah moaned as his girlfriend kissed him goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Carolina was on her knees with a tombstone in front of her that said: _

_Joe __**Pandora **__Forbes____Hunt _

_Died at 3,652 years old_

_A hand came over her shoulder. _

"_Hybrid and the King"_

Caroline walked onto Bourbon Street. Her shoulder brushed against a grey Henley. Wind brushed through the air. She sensed something. The blonde started to follow the Henley. He zigzagged through the quarter. Shwip! All of a sudden the blonde was pushed up against the street corner.

"Why are you foll—Carolina?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bye Guys I will answer every single review . Kisses! Pandora is highlight for a specific REASON. Can you guys find the reason. Love you guys!**


	2. History Lesson, Son ! Part 2

**Hey, my favorite people. So far 5 followers and 1 review . Any ways I will answer any reviews. My goal is to get 10 followers and 5 reveiws OR I will quit and only type it for myself. BYE, See you at the other side (HAAHAHHAHA)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Time _

_Caroline walked onto Bourbon Street. Her shoulder brushed against a grey Henley. Wind brushed through the air. She sensed something. The blonde started to follow the Henley. He zigzagged through the quarter. Shwip! All of a sudden the blonde was pushed up against the street corner._

"_Why are you foll—Carolina?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette pulled her cotton pajama over her dark orange lingerie waiting for her boyfriend to come back to the bedroom. Creeking nosie erupted into the bedroom.

"Ty?"

She stood up moving closer to the door grabbing a

wooden stake that he left just in case of emergencies. She stood on right side of the door .

"AHHHHH"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline picked up her laundry with a snap of her fingers. She was upset and needed to go out .She moves towards an invitation and throws it across the room. She takes a strapless silver dress out of her closet. She grabs out the necklace.

"_Why are you foll-Carolina?" _

_He let go of her neck._

"_Last time I saw you Niklaus you tried to kill my family."_

_Klaus slammed his fist threw the wall. Caroline shrugged and leaned up against the stone tower. Klaus grabbed Carolines hand while he placed a necklace in her hand. He flashed off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sat up on her bed after awaking from her long nap. Her door slammed open widely.

"Lay Down"

Quinn stared confused at the grey shirted man.

" What the Fuck ,Nik. Does my shirt say Fuck me I just woke up from a nap? And I am dating your brother."

Klaus stood cross armed with a sweat filled shirt. Klaus' mind was racing full of dirty and rude thoughts he would say to his best friend.

"Fine. Are you going to the Angels v. Demons ball?"

Quinn laid back down and sat back up. She threw a pink feather pillow at Klaus.

"Yes, you dick. Get me my ring"

Quinn grabbed her white silk one shoulder ball gown. A knock came on her door.

"Come in."

Klaus walked into the large room. He looks in the inside of the ring.

_Quinn J. P.F.H. Kirkland_

He placed her ring on her side table and slowly walks away.

" Can you get Bekah to help me with my outfit because I don't trust perverted Originals like you"

Klaus storms out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl Original sat at a restaurant in New Orleans twirling her spaghetti around her fork. She looks down at her phone with new messages.

_Nik – Where the bloody hell are you ?_

_Tyler- What the hell is wrong with you? You and your devil spawn of a brother take away:My mother,Vicki, and now Hayley. Just because of 2 mistake._

_Quinn- Your brother is a FUCKING pervert. Come help me with my dress._

_Marcel- Are you going to the ball? Angel or Demon_

_Carolina, Caroline- Are you going to Cami's after the ball?_

The Original grabbed her phone tapping on each one but saving Tyler's for last.

_Okay Nik. Be there soon._

_Okay sister. See you soon._

_You don't need to know Marcellus._

_Yes, my sweet Carolina_

The original tapped on the one that said Tyler.

_You have toke my own boyfriend away from me you're a devils spawn._

Rebekah slammed her phone into the table.

"Did you hear Stefan Salvatore is here"

Elijah Mikelason stood in front of his only sister that looked down at her feet.

"I'll just send him to the plantation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline pulls up her dress and applies eyeliner. She debates on putting on the necklace. It could be enlaced with something . There is a knock at the door. She grabs the handle and sees something.

_A baby was being cradled in the arms of a blonde women. Another blonde grabbed the baby out of her hands and ran away. The women was being chased by a pack a man with beautiful brown hair all of a sudden._

"Stefan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys . Do you love my chapter probably not but If you did please review it will make my day. But I Love you all. Kisses.**

_**If you didn't already sign this petition DO IT NOW**_

petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help


	3. Author's Note ( Very Important)

Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I apologize on my behalf. I was just so excited (I finished), so I just submitted it before I could proofread or edit it . Sorry this update took too long it was because I was typing up my other story so that will be up soon.

If you were confused just review my story and tell me I should re-update the chapter

Short Summary of my new story

Mystic Falls Woods 12:36 p.m.

I saw the wind on my shoulders. I never felt this good. He stared at me with his yellow wolf eyes. My white fur with blue eyes and his black fur with golden eyes met. But I ran knowing what he is and what I am. He was an Original…. the Original Hybrid. I am not scared of him nor his family. I do not fear him or they should fear me. I am the Original Tribrid. As I run through the forest rocks are everywhere. I thus do not want to speak to him but I think I never met him . Well I know him. He chased me on and on .

At first it was written with my personal OC ( Joe Hunt) but I change it to Caroline for you guys. So I love how much you guys love me I will probably update or re-update if you need me to. Remember I dedicate my time into to doing this. I love amusing and entertain you guys through writing .

Shout Out to

Lyanna Petrova

If you didn't sign the petition please go do it

petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help

Thanks until next time. Kisses.


End file.
